A Sky Full of Stars
by SilverStars14
Summary: The story of the girl who saw the good in everyone and the arrogant toerag who loved his broomstick falling in love. The story of how Lily Evans, a shining star and James Potter, whose love was unchanging as the sky, came to share, after a million insults, a house and a beautiful son with hazel-green eyes; and found their greatest happiness in their too short lives, together.
1. Prologue

A/N: So when I was writing this, I'd originally intended to make this a sideline plot to a major marauder-era story, because what is this really about? But then I realized this is the story of how two people fell in love. And nothing can be greater than that. No human emotion I can write about goes deeper than love. So here it is. The story of how Lily Evans and James Potter, the girl with the kindest heart who saw the good in everyone and the guy with a talent for trouble who loved his broomstick and also loved her with all his heart, came to be. How they came to share, not just a million insults, but eventually also a house and a little son with hazel-green eyes.

I don't usually write love stories, but James and Lily, this one's for you!

Disclaimer: All characters and this world belongs to JKR.

* * *

Prologue

Love is dynamic, love is unpredictable, love is ever changing and love is bittersweet.

But for him it was as constant and unchanging as the sky.

And for her, her love was in denial at first, and sweet satisfaction at last.

They did a number of things during their years at Hogwarts, he served countless detentions and she rescued countless victims of his pranks.

He touched many hearts with his quirky, wild sense of humor and faithful broomstick and she touched many hearts with her simple charm and kindness.

They watched Voldemort's rise to power from behind the castle walls, helpless and powerless to fight.

However, you see, the hardest thing he ever did was to steal her heart and the hardest thing she ever did was to let him because he broke out of his idiocy for her, and she broke down her walls to let him in.

And just as the longest climb leads to the best view, the hardest thing they ever did brought them the greatest happiness in their too-short lives.

* * *

A/N: I know this sounds all very dramatic (it's so me in this mood) but read the first chapter before you judge this!

Love,  
SilverStars14


	2. Everyone Except Him

A/N: One chapter for James, one chapter for Lily, that's how this goes.

Reviews are motivation to not procrastinate.

Disclaimer: JKR is responsible for making these characters and also making my chilhood w her books

* * *

Chapter 2-  
 _Everyone Except Him_

He sat beneath the night sky, littered with innumerable starts staring down at him from heaven, silent spectators watching this gang of wrongdoers. He sat leaning against a tree beside the lake, so lost in thought that he didn't even remember to ruffle his hair.

"Well, I for one have never had such a boring full moon adventure before," remarked Sirius, standing beside him.

It was nearly midnight, and a few yards away, Peter was waiting impatiently, already in his Animagus form, looking towards the Whomping Willow.

"Cut it out Padfoot!" snapped James. "Not in the mood."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at his best friend, sighed and flopped down beside him. "Lily?" he asked quietly.

"Am I really an arrogant toerag?" James asked, chucking a stone into the water with all the energy he could muster. And Sirius knew, knew that he was the only one, besides Moony perhaps, that James would pose this question to, for James rarely showed any sign of weakness or self doubt, not even for a second.

"No Prongs, you're not." Sirius told him firmly. "You're my best mate. Why, did Evans say so?"

Sirius had spent the entire summer at the Potters' house watching James try and fail multiple times to give up on Lily Evans. Watching his best friend despair in silence was as hard for him as it was for James to accept that Lily wasn't and would never be into him.

James rested his head against the tree and looked up at the stars. "Severus said she did," he confessed finally.

"And since when do you let Snivellus get to you?" mocked Sirius.

James ignored him.

Sirius sighed again. "We can cancel today's adventure if you need some time alone," he suggested.

"No!" James sprang up, suddenly full of energy. "Never in a million years would I risk McGonagall finding out we're not in our dorms without making it worth it! Lets go!" And he transformed, and galloped towards the tree, Sirius in tow.

Love hadn't changed him _completely._ Right now he was with his best friends (or rather animals) and he could be just who he was, Lily or no Lily. For now, he was going to enjoy his midnight adventure, but Lily would come back to him: in his thoughts, in his dreams, in his every waking moment. She would pop into his head randomly with her beautiful seventeen-year-old face, much too beautiful for him to handle, and her stunning eyes ( _Her eyes, he loved her eyes_ ). She would make him smile that god-damn stupid lopsided grin that outshone even his messed up hair in goofiness. She was the only one who could lift his mood or hurt him, without meaning to. But it was when he looked at the stars, that he was reminded of her the most. She was like a star herself, a shining star that shone the brightest of all the witches here at Hogwarts, not just in terms of external beauty, but her unbelievably pure heart. Never in his six years at Hogwarts had James ever had eyes for another girl. Hell, he'd barely even made eye contact with Frank's girlfriend, what-was-her-name-Alice?

Lily Evans, rumor had it (for there was no shortage of rumors surrounding one as well-liked as her), had the ability to see the good in everyone. Everyone _except_ , it seemed, him.

* * *

A/N: Love stories can get so intense.

Love  
SilverStars14


	3. Positively Terrifying

A/N: Lily is so beautiful, I love her.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (Eeven though I love them as my own)

* * *

Chapter 3- Positively Terrifying

"You fall in love the way you fall asleep, slowly, then all at once."

The words she had read that evening echoed in Lily's head. Slowly had certainly taken it's own sweet time. Six years to be precise.

No wait, what? Slowly wasn't anything at all. She wasn't in love with anyone.

 _He's an arrogant toerag,_ she told herself. She'd said so herself. To his face. Multiple times. She'd spent the better part of six years getting mad at him, yelling at him and saving Severus from becoming the butt of his jokes over and over again.

Yet, he'd never given up on her. After all the insults, all the arguments, all the times she'd made it clear that she'd never _think_ of going out with him, he still wanted her. He went out of his way to be extra nice to her and extra unforgiving towards anyone who wasn't extra-nice to her. He didn't care that she was Muggle born and she was pureblood. He wanted her so much and that much was so obvious.

 _You deserve that kind of love_ , the voice in her head told her. _He'd never treat you like Sev did._

 _"I'd never call you a you-know-what",_ James' words from two years ago rang in her head.

He was an idiot.

She was so not one.

He was forever getting into trouble.

She was forever staying a hundred miles away from any kind of trouble.

But they shared the same fighter spirit, the same love of being right and being proud about it. They had the same impulsive instinct to stand up for what they believed in and openly declare what they thought about _anyone_.

Maybe she was an idiot for not letting herself accept her love for him.

But he was annoying. He was annoying and reckless and hot-headed.

 _Never judge a book by its first few pages_ , the voice in her head piped up again.

Few? Few didn't mean 600. But then if his next 600 pages of the book that was James Potter's amusing character were good...

 _You'll never witness them_ , she told herself sternly. _Another year and you'll be gone from Hogwarts and you'll probably never see him again._

 _You deserve someone who's terrified to lose you_ , the voice reminded her. "Okay stop," she whispered all alone into the stillness of the night. "You don't need these stupid wisdom-words messing with your head right now. Stop thinking about him and go to sleep."

And yet, she fell asleep looking at the night sky, still thinking of the boy with a talent for trouble. He reminded her of the sky- strong, reliable and unchanging.

The next morning, she pushed the thought out of her mind.

The idea that she liked James was positively terrifying.


	4. Just Voldemort, You Know?

A/N: I know I said this was going to be one chapter for Lily, one chapter for James but then I decided to throw in a lil extra perspective and add a 'Sirius Chapter'. Watch out for a Lupin or Mary MacDonald chaqpter in future, maybe?

Also I am so sorry for the time it took to update this (sorry). Will try not to procrastinate in future!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling (my hero)

* * *

Chapter 4-  
 _Just_ Voldemort, You Know?

James and Sirius were sprawled on two armchairs in the nearly empty Gryffindor common room where the fire was reduced to a few splintering embers and the remaining people fast leaving for class.

Sirius's face was hidden behind a large newspaper as he read aloud – "MMW officials reported a slaughter of a group of 15 Muggles up North in a golf course. CCTV footage showed that Inferi were used before it was destroyed by unconfirmed sources (read Death Eaters _or_ The Ministry of Magic). Medical reports from Muggle administration show that means of death were widely varied; could be signs of the growing popular sport of Muggle Hunting that has flourished in recent times (see article 2.4 for more information on this life-threatening sport). For You-Know-Who's recent movements turn to page 3, for How to protect your home against Inferi, turn to page 4 and for what the Ministry is doing for the wizard community in these dangerous times, turn to some other newspaper because we currently have no data available on the topic." He sighed and tossed the newspaper aside.

"Finally some newspaper has the guts to report the goddamn truth" he declared loudly, banging the table in front of him in frustration. Two second-years gave him weird looks on their way out which James (thankfully, breathed Sirius), did not notice.

The Daily Prophet had abruptly ceased all mention of Voldemort the previous week and while it had been a source of temporary relief, people had been quick to figure out that it was from lack of courage, not lack of news.

"Ministry is a coward, people are cowards and he's sitting up there taking advantage of this and taking over the world and nobody has the freaking guts to stop him or let us 'underage' wizards stop him. When I get into the Auror's office, I'll have a large piece of my mind to give these brilliant Ministry officials," announced James. He got up, proceeded to stomp out of the common room and promptly collided with Remus in the portrait hole.

There you two are," exclaimed Remus peering inside to confirm Sirius's presence. "I thought you two were already at class. Some exercise for me finding you. Well, we'd better go, we don't want to to be late for class, do we?"

James walked off without a second glance at him.

"What is it with him today?"asked Moony slightly surprised.

Sirius was still staring at the discarded newspaper on the floor.

"Lily?"prompted Remus.

"No"

"Then?"

"Just… _Voldemort_ , you know?"said Sirius handing him the newspaper leaflet.

"MMW- The Messed up Magical World- since when do you read this crap?" frowned Remus.

"Since the Daily Prophet and the Ministry became cowards," snapped Sirius and he too, walked off, leaving Lupin alone and looking slightly crestfallen.

Sirius _knew_ it was not okay to take out his anger on one of his best friends but _Moony seriously had no business being calm when he was so worried about James_ and _the_ _world_ thought Sirius on his way to class.

By the time he reached Herbology, James had already positioned himself at the back of the class and was busy in for once, applying his brain not to plotting pranks but doing whatever task Professor Sprout had set them.

Sirius sat down beside him quietly, James not even bothering to acknowledge his presence. Having finished his work within minutes, he was now silently watching the back of Lily's head, who was sitting a few rows up front.

Professor Sprout on her rounds, raised her eyebrows at James, well, because she wasn't exactly used to him finishing the day's work _without_ trying to blow up something for the sake of 'fun' but then she decided she'd better appreciate the goodness while it lasted and putting aside her surprised look, gave him an approving nod.

To anyone else it may have looked like he was looking in front, lost in thought and sure, his quietness earned a few worried glances, but Sirius knew that he was still watching Lily silently. He smiled to himself a little and then bent down to continue his work.

James was indeed looking at Lily's long red hair when he saw her turn around, give a little amused smile and whisper something to Mary MacDonald sitting beside her, who laughed softly and gave James a sly look out of the corner of her eye.

" _What the fuck_ ," cursed James fluently under his breath.

Sirius looked up and frowned at him.

"If she wants to make snide comments about me behind my back, then at least do it when I'm not watching," he muttered and that said, promptly picked up his bag and walked out of class before Professor Sprout could say a word to stop him.

Lucky for him, and lucky for Sirius who was undoubtedly first on the questioning list, Professor Sprout put his unexpected temper down to final-year stress and dismissed it with a casual shrug.

Sirius let out a small sigh of relief which quickly gave way to concern for his best friend as he debated whether or not to follow him out of class.

He decided to give James some time. Instead, he threw Lupin an apologetic glance for earlier but Moony's tense face told him enough. He wasn't the only one who was worried about James.

* * *

A/N: Right now y'all might be thinking- _this doesn't exactly relate to the main love story_ (I love that term), but wait for it guys! It'll all come together pretty soon, I promise.

Lots of Love,

SiilverStars


End file.
